Gohan: The Calm Killer
by Chaz
Summary: Gohan is grown up, he begins to train, then, inexplicably, tragedy happens.
1. Where it all begins...

His hair ruffled in the wind as he looked to the horizon. Half an orange circle slowly descended beyond view while bright little specs gleamed in the other direction. He had been standing for almost two hours just watching the sun arc across the azure heavens. Sitting down letting one foot hang over the cliff and the other tucked under his knee. The hanging booted foot swung back and forward over the cliff slightly ruffling the baggy orange pants in the wind.  
"GOHAN!!," Chi-chi shouted, "Dinner time!."  
The obsidian eyed youth got up and sighed, his eyes were turned to the fading orange and approaching purples and blues. Saddened he turned away and walked to his modest house. Thinking about his father was always a very sad subject for the part saiya-jin. A lone tear made its way down his cheek and he left it there until he approaching the door when he quickly whipped it off so none would see the savior of the earth crying. Stepping through the door he came in sight of the table, his brother Goten, and mother seated and politely waiting for him to join them.  
  
Slightly opposite the other two Gohan sat down and started in on his rice and chicken. As he was eating he noticed Goten shooting some mischevious glances at him and Chi-chi. Gohan decided to ignore it.  
"Gohan as soon as you're done with your dinner I want you to go to your room and finish your studies." Gohan, not being in the mood to argue, just nodded and finished eating.  
As Gohan took his bowl to the sink he heard a tremendously thunderous crash he spun around ready for anything just to see the funniest thing he's seen in years. Goten was on the ground squirming on the ground to chase down a lizard he had caught and Chi-chi was red in the face with anger and yelling about how many times she had told him not to bring animals in the house. It started as a little chuckle then escalated to a roaring laughter. Goten and Chi-chi looked up at Gohan as he hysterically laughed with no apparent intention of stopping anytime soon.  
Goten looked up with a face of complete and utter bewilderment. He looked at his mom and asked," Momma what's wrong with him?" Chi-chi then looked around and started laughing too. Just then Goten started to creep towards the lizard. Scooping it up he made towards the door just hoping his humor ridden mother wouldn't notice.  
Out the door like a rocket he ran, but mere moments after he was out the door...  
"GOTEN!!!!!! I'm not done talking to you!!!!" 


	2. Trouble in Gohan's Head

It was this morning that Gohan had discovered that going Super Saiya-jin in your room is a bad idea.  
  
"Gohan why again can't you control these things! Didn't your father teach you any better! What if you had destroyed your books?!"  
  
"But mom going Super Saiya-jin is an emotio-." He never did finish that last sentence.  
  
"No excuses. Finish your breakfast and clean your room."  
  
As he sat there eating his Rice Puffs and just thinking. He did not sleep well last night. Dreams of Cell had haunted every waking moment of his life and saturated him in fear many nights also. Goku's death. Just as he saw his father start to walk forward he jumped into Super Saiya-jin and lept towards him believing that this time he would save his father. The next thing he saw was he had just woken up and there were pieces of his bed everywhere.  
  
He was still super when his mother tore into the room afraid that her "little Gohan" had been hurt in some way. Goten was behind his mothers leg watching with wide eyed curiosity.  
  
Sweat covering his brow he looked to his mother with horror and anger obvious is his now sea green eyes. His hair starting falling down and the golden aura swiftly left his form. His eyes and hair now dark as coal he slumped to his knees crying. His body racked with sobs.  
  
Goten ran past Chi-chi and dropped to his brother wondering what was wrong. Gohan looked up tears swelling within his eyes and falling down his cheeks. Silently he just went to the window opened it and flew out. Goten, bewildered, just looked to the window understanding completely absent in his gaze.  
  
~  
  
Miles away a green figure sitting in a cross-legged position floating in mid air creased his brows at the sudden emotions he was getting from his former student. A long, almost regal cape hung under him waving in the wind. Coming out of meditation he straightened out and looked to the horizon as if seeing the boy he was so worried about. A minor, " Gohan." In his rough gravelly voice and he was off in a streak of white.  
  
~  
  
A tall figure stood at the shore to a vast ocean in silence as black hair stood strait up. Why did he still have the dream? Why must he be plagued by such terrible midnight occurances? He didn't know. A slight thump behind was all that signaled someone had arrived.  
  
A quiet presence just stood there for a few moments before slowly walking forward and stopping beside the other figure. Piccolo just grunted by way of greeting. "When was the last time you sparred or fought Gohan?" Piccolo implored.  
  
"The last time was Bojack."  
  
"Now seems like a good time to spar."  
  
Piccolo sunk into a deep stance in which his arms were up hands bent at the wrist nails bared to Gohan. Gohan looked left and sunk into his own very alike the one he assumed in tandem with Krurin and his father when going against Ginyu in his fathers body. They stared at one another not moving. Suddenly Piccolo vanished and Gohan didn't move a muscle. Silently waiting. Suddenly he bent backwards flinging his agile body backwards into several backflips. He flung himself into the air with his hands in mid-flip and Piccolo appeared having a foot entrenched in the sand. Gohan, taking advantage of the sudden stall in movement, screamed out launching several blasts at where the alien had been on the beach. Suddenly stopping his barrage he spun to his back letting out a swift spin kick. The green warrior saw it coming and twisted around it giving Gohan a sharp kick of his own sending the teenager blasting to the ground. Where he hit the sand kicked up affectively covering his body.  
A scream and the dust was flung away in a rage filled blast of yellow. Gohan stood in the crater looking up to his former teacher.  
  
As he stared his rage gave him more power. He went 2. There no longer was sand on the beach for about a quarter mile. Electricity charged around his body. Blazing upwards he cocked back a fist ready to deliver a pistoning fist into Piccolo. Piccolo waited till Gohan was mere feet from him and spun driving a knee into his gut and a elbow to his back.  
  
He took the youth by the back of his shirt and carried him to the ground dropping him on his stomach. "Get up Gohan." A groan and the young man rose slowly favoring his midsection a lot.  
  
"Gohan, your power far exceeds mine. You damn well should have beaten me. You're rusty. That's not good for Earth's strongest warrior." Piccolo just flew away.  
  
Gohan rose completely and made for home.  
  
~  
  
He walked into the small house and gave his mom a large hug the moment he saw her. "Sorry Mom." Walking to the cabinet above the fridge he took out a box of cereal and opened the fridge retrieving the milk. Grabbing a bowl as he went to the table he say down and began to eat. Thinking about what Piccolo had said. You damn well should have beaten me. You're rusty. That's not good for Earth's strongest warrior. Piccolo was right. 


	3. Gohan's Daring Question.

This story, due to some outside stimulation, will be going AU. Sorry but thats just the way it is. If you cant understand oh well. Just read. Or not. Whatever. But if u do read, review? Thnx.  
  
He had neglected his training for almost seven years. Why? Because his mom said so. Any other reasons? No. The strongest being in the universe and he was controlled by his mother. Pathetic.  
  
Knock knock. No answer. Knock knock.  
  
"Mom." It was Trunks. "Mom Gohan's here. I'm gonna let him in ok?" The White door swung open and there was a little purple haired kid with the biggest smile a face that size could possibly hold. "Hey Gohan! Did you come to play?!"  
  
"Hey Trunks what's up. Actually I came to see Vegeta. Is he training? "  
  
"Yeah where else would he be." Trunks commented with a bit of sadness in his voice. Whirling around he excitedly asked, "Did you bring Goten?"  
  
"No sorry Trunks I will next time alright?" The little off colored Saiya-jin grinned and nodded wildly.  
  
Gohan made his way to the gravitron. As he got closer he could hear grunts yells and other loud noises. Coming to the door there were shafts of light emanating from the little port hole. He reached the door and peered through the small window. Suddenly all movement stopped. With a whoosh the door pulled aside and there stood a sweat covered Vegeta. The Prince just stopped and looked up to Gohan's face. Raising an eyebrow he just looked at him for a sec. Vegeta continued out of the room the door closing behind him.  
  
" Hey Vegeta."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well I was coming to that well I would like it if you ummm... well if you would like to you know..."  
  
"No I don't spill it out unchi*."  
  
"Well I've come to the realization that I'm not getting any stronger."  
  
"Brilliant that all?"  
  
"No I was asking If you would like to train me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"C'mon Vegeta please?"  
  
"No."  
  
" I saved your life at least train me." Oops. Vegeta whirled around grabbing Gohan's neck and slamming into the wall.  
  
"Don't you EVER mention that again. I never asked you to save me." Shoving Vegeta off him Gohan rubbed his neck.  
  
"Well I did. If that's how you are gonna take it look at it this way." A bit of a grin crossed Gohan's features. "Someone stronger than you asking you to train them?" Vegeta again glanced daggers at Gohan. It was working. "I had always heard about your tremendous technique I was just wonderin if maybe you would train me and maybe spar a little that's all. Okay I'll just go." As Gohan brushed past Vegeta and the Saiya-jin reached out and grasped Gohan's arm.  
  
"Ok. But I want you here at five o'clock on the dot. Now leave."  
  
He he he. Now I'm gonna start training again. Gohan had never really liked training. But now it was... different.  
  
~  
  
The beeping just wouldn't shut up. Gohan reached out and crushed the clock. Oops. He got up silently and got dressed. No time for shower do it on the way.   
  
Remembering his promise to Trunks he silently walked into Goten's room. "Goten Goten. Wake up little bud."  
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
"You don't want to go see Trunks?" All Gohan saw was a Blanket in his face. Behind him Goten had already had his shirt on and was pulling his pants on in a hurry.  
  
"Less go less go!"  
  
Gohan chuckled as he was pulled to the front door. Finally getting outside Goten whispered, "Flying Nimbus!" Out of the sky came a yellow cloud making a chugging sound. And they were off.  
  
~  
  
Landing in front of Capsule Corp. Goten and his brother were walking the house when there was a loud and masculine yell of, " TRUNKS!!!!!!!!" Followed by a running Trunks with ice cream and flower all over him. He ran and grabbed Goten by the arm dragging him a little of the way. Both were off and Gohan made for the house with a look of dislike as to his situation. He bravely walked in.  
  
HA HA that's all for now. Next chapter. Uh oh Gohan. 


	4. What will he say?

With a face of utter terror Gohan traversed through the front door the only sounds his feet lightly tapping the floor and loud words of extreme dissatisfaction that should not be said in front of children or the elderly. Coming to the thresh hold of the kitchen doorway Gohan stopped. Slowly he breathed in deeply and stepped into the kitchen. He tried so hard no to laugh.  
  
Vegeta stood with one hand on the freezer door and the other in the freezer. In the Saiya-jin's hand was a box of what appeared to be ice cream. To be more accurate, the container in which ice cream had once been held within. The iced food was now on the floor and, unfortunately, on Vegeta.  
  
Heaving with anger he slammed the freezer door shut crushing the top half of the fridge. Gohan was just standing there, at 5 like Vegeta had asked, but his face was red with the effort of attempting not to laugh. He failed. "Stop laughing you damned weakling!" Vegeta roared quite unhappy with Gohan's source of amusement. Slowly the laughter abated and Vegeta walked over to the sink with a small towel, wetted it down and began to clean himself off all the time muttering things like, " Damned woman why the hell does she have to…" and, " Stupid brat. Just had to take things into his own hands…"  
  
Curious Gohan walked towards Vegeta and noticed there was a plate of half eaten waffles with a bite still on the fork. Must be where Trunks watched the whole thing from Gohan thought. "Hey Vegeta," began Gohan before he was cut off with a growl and a venomous shut up which he promptly did.  
  
Vegeta started off down the hall. "Follow," was all he said.  
  
~  
  
50X gravity was a warm up for Vegeta but Gohan was getting an early thrashing but getting used to it slowly. Every time Gohan seemed to be getting used to the current gravity Vegeta would yank it up a bit. He didn't talk motion to Gohan or in any way acknowledge him. Just kept plunking along as if the world didn't matter. His single minded pursuit of strength amazed the younger Saiya-jin. A sudden push and Gohan realized the gravity had been increased yet again. Struggling off the ground where his rump had just connected he started off again. This time the strain even greater. He started in on some pushups.  
  
~  
  
Bruised smoking and sweaty Gohan half walked half dragged himself out of the room. He hadn't trained that hard in years. He really was out of shape. He didn't lke coming out of the gravitron. Stinky, dirty, hurt and tired, but in an odd yet good way he felt good. Like the one thing he had missed out on for years had suddenly been granted to him. Fighting, cruel and painful with no conscience one wa, in another the only way to live, venting stress, anger and grief. Everything was swept away leaving a feeling of contentment to wash over him. He felt really GOOD. Rumble. Only one thing could be that. Rumble. Hunger. And only one thing could fix that, food. Gohan hadn't been that hungry in ages. He swore he never would be. Mom hated having to cook that much food.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well gee. Im tired and am currently battling writers block. I know where im going but not sure exactly where ill end up. I have this story figured out. And it works in my head. But to put it on paper so all ur heads can figure it out is thoroughly stumping me. Damned erratic piece of crap I call a brain. Ahh well ill figure out what to do by next chapter. Chaz promises. Scouts honor. But you were never in scouts! *smack smack smack* Shut up conscious they don't have to know! He he he. Hey guys. Review!! *runs away very fast* 


	5. First day of school

From here on in it's AU. It sorta was already but now itll really be. There are a few things I disliked about the series. Minor but changing them will have a large affect on my retelling of the story. Prepare to jump into insanity as you get but a taste of my mind full force! Naw itll be serious. For the most part. Ready set read!  
  
  
  
After a week Gohan really saw what he was missing with his lack of training. His mind went faster, he felt better, he no longer had trouble sleeping and he found something he could relate to with Vegeta.  
  
The quest for more power.  
  
Gohan never really cared about Vegeta. He usually was just an arrogant bastard that told him to shut up all the time.  
  
But now the endless struggle never to be surpassed, to always succeed, took hold of Gohan's Saiya-jin side and Gohan actually liked it.  
  
Every morning Gohan would let Goten tag along on Nimbus to play with Trunks who was only too happy with the arrangement. Every morning Gohan started his stretches at normal gravity then going strait to 50X gravity to start training. Pushups, sit ups, katas, and a dazzling array of flips, jumps, and blows that would astound any human.  
  
By the days end Gohan had been in 300x gravity and was exhausted. As a result both him and Goten rode Nimbus home.  
  
~  
  
Gohan finally went to school. Goten had taken nimbus this morning so he couldn't take it to school. So he flew. Landing near the edge of the city he ran the rest of the way. All Gohan could hear was the slight and rapid tapping of his feet on the concrete. Then a loud explosion.  
  
Stopping Gohan waited for more sounds. A lady screamed. Gunfire.  
  
The sounds were coming from Gohan's left. Silently Gohan ran over to where he heard the sounds. As he got closer he saw a jewelry store with masked men coming out holding bags of what, presumably, was jewels and jewelry. "If I transform no one would recognize me…" Immediately Gohan's hair stood on end and turned gold. Rushing out there he whipped the gun out of the nearest robbers hand who had fired upon a lone police officer behind his car. Crushing the weapon like an after thought Gohan kicked the man across the sending him into a flight that skimmed along the ground like a rock on a lake before coming to a stop on the farther curb. Standing on top of a truck the other man noticed Gohan's dealing of his partner only to have his gun destroyed in a fiery flash as it was melted granted only with the sight of it drooping onto the ground to be a puddle of red hot iron. The robber glared at where Gohan was last only to have a foot smash across his face sending him to lay against his friend. The driver seeing his allies in crime decimated in but 5 or so seconds decided right there was not the best place to be. Peddle to the metal the truck lurched forward in an attempt to flee. Just landing from his dealing with the other robber Gohan jumped towards the escaping vehicle kicking up asphalt and a hurricane force wind. Coming level with truck Gohan yanked off the drivers door and disappeared only to appear in front of the truck. Grabbing the bumper he lifted the vehicle up and shook it until a frightened man dropped out. Indeed he had even soiled himself. Sickened Gohan punched him in the gut knocking him out and flew him over to the other two. All three were stacked there breathing but not conscious. Gohan flew away dropping out of Super Saiya- jin.  
  
Wide eyed an elderly man watched from the window across the street.  
  
~  
  
Running around the corner Videl saw three men and a wrecked car. She slowly walked over to the men by the gutter. Each was unconscious. Looking around to see why they were all there. Seeing but an old man in a book store Videl strode over to it. Opening the door with a slight jingle of the bell she walked towards him. "Why are all those men on the side of the road? I came to an alert that there was a robbery. Where's the robbery?"  
  
"Oh oh there was a robbery!" the elderly man excitedly said," A young man with blazing gold hair came in and pounded them! He even melted a man's gun with his hand!"  
  
A polite thank you and Videl had left. When I watched my daddy in the Cell games there were men who had bright gold hair and had powers like that. But daddy said they were tricks. Maybe…  
  
~  
  
Videl walked into the classroom softly giving her first period teacher an apology as to her tardiness and sat by her friend towards the back.  
  
"Ahh class. Today we have a new student." Sheepishly a black haired young man walked. Fairly tall and somewhat skinny he had on red pants and a white shirt with a black vest. A sharp jab in her side wasn't needed to know what her friend was thinking, she was giggling. "Gohan here scored high on his exams. Higher than any of you I suppose. Gohan choose a seat."  
  
Gohan scanned the room searching for a seat. A blond waved to him and pointed to a seat near her on the other side of a bored looking dark haired girl. As he got closer the black haired girl narrowed her eyes at him as if trying to place where she had seen him.  
  
"Have I ever met you?" the raven haired female asked.  
  
"No no this is my first day at a public school." She looked at him suspiciously before she introduced herself. "I'm Videl. Her next to me is Erasa."  
  
"Hi I'm Gohan."  
  
"So we heard." Came a sarcastic remark.  
  
Videl glared at the blond haired boy next to her. "The idiot next to her is Sharpner. Ignore him."  
  
Almost as a dull backdrop the teacher began instructing each student to pull out their math books in a drawl that could bore an infant. Half- mindedly Gohan pulled out his book. He kept stealing glances at Videl. I wonder if she knows he thought. How could she? She wasn't there. No one was.  
  
Next to him Videl also got her book. First day in public schools. No private ones near here. Mysterious warrior arrives. "Hey Gohan." He glanced up at her," Do you know how to fight?"  
  
"Yeah right look at him," came the voice of Sharpner. "he looks like he came from a famined country. He's a twig."  
  
"He's cute though." Erasa said. "Cuter than you Sharpner."  
  
"Ahh class it seems we have people in class who do not believe education is important to them or others." Silence fell on the class. " Better."  
  
Gohan's first day did not start out smooth.  
  
~  
  
At gym Gohan himself playing soccer. He had no idea how to play. After going over some basic drills the teacher chose Videl and Sharpner for captains. As each split apart they chose from the throng of waiting players. Finally only Gohan was left. "You take him."  
  
"I don't want him its your pick anyway Videl."  
  
"Oh alright. Hey Gohan get over here." Videl summonsed. "Do you know how to play soccer?"  
  
"Not really." Gohan admitted.  
  
"Well its simple just try to get that ball," instructed Videl indicating the black and white ball," into that net. The team that does that the most wins. Simple?"  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan said cheerfully.  
  
The game got under way with out Gohan doing a whole lot. A few minutes later the ball came towards him. Calm down Gohan. Hide your power. Gohan ran forward and stopped in front of the ball. Pulling back a leg Gohan kicked the ball.  
  
POP!  
  
Clinging to Gohan's foot the remainder of the ball deflated completely. Gohan stared around in astonishment that they would be playing with such a week ball. They were staring at him. Oops! Good job Gohan…he told himself.  
  
Chuckling weakly he looked around with a big sheepish grin slapped on his face. "I've been ummm… working out." Gohan almost stated as a question. Everyone shrugged and just got a new ball.  
  
Sharpner was dribbling up field with immense skill. Grinning evilly he made for Gohan. Letting loose with his most powerful kick Sharpner sent the ball screaming at Gohan.  
  
Gohan twisted to the left and spun bring his right foot to kick the ball. Right into the goal. No one moved. All mouths were open. Not noticing Gohan jogged off the field. Grabbing a water bottle he drank deeply just as the bell rang. Class was over.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey! A bit longer than my others. Ive been reading a little bit of another fanfic artists work a lot lately and I sorta used a few words he does. GO ASH!!!! Orry. But hes cool. Oh well any worries comments praise qualms or any other thing u can say stick in the reviews and ill say something in my next chapter author thingy. Whatever. Only slight changes from the series have been made. Itll be real different later. Later readers. 


	6. They Arrive

Ahhh been a while since ive done this. Anyone miss me? Well of course not. Oh well. This story is gonna get a little interesting. Fun fun? Ok. Here goes!  
  
  
  
Waking up sweating is not a cool thing. Waking up sweating when the ground is shaking and you get thrown out of bed is worse.  
  
Spinning around so he landed on his hands and knees Gohan jumped off the floor and ran through the halls to his mothers room. She was awake also. She just stared at Gohan with her eyes wide wondering what went wrong.  
  
Without an answer Gohan ran to his brothers room. Goten lay there on the bed not moving sprawled out on his bed. Snoring. Gohan allowed himself a slight chuckle and got dressed.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile in a large dark room with consoles and lights flashing all that was heard was the slight humming of computers.  
  
"Touchdown on Planet Earth in 5 4 3 2 1," a feminine metallic voice rang.  
  
A slight ruffle and a door opened. All that could be seen was the billowing of a cape.  
  
~  
  
Gohan lay on a cliff watching the large ship. After landing it did little else. No ki signatures so there wasn't anyone inside it.  
  
Slowly getting up Gohan began to approach it. Gohan could feel Vegeta coming closer. Why need Vegeta, I'm stronger than him anyway Gohan thought. About halfway down the cliff Gohan saw movement.  
  
Large doors opened. When they hit large clouds of dust billowed up. Then he felt it. Not any one large ki but many many smaller ones. The smaller kis walked through the dust. There were thousands. Then millions. Then billions. All of them about as strong as Vegeta when he first came to Earth. Speaking of Vegeta. A slight clack-clack announced his arrival. "Get down," Gohan muttered over his shoulder.  
  
"No third class baka ever tells me what to do…"  
  
"I just did. Now shut up, I want to see what they are doing."  
  
As the flow of soldiers ceased Gohan looked at what each soldier was wearing. They had what looked like a scouter except that it was over their entire face. White armor that covered their torsos and skin tight green clothing. There were different sizes, species and genders.  
  
Not one of them moved. All was silent. No animals made a noise. No wind. Silence. Then as one they all dropped to a knee. One figure started out of the ship.  
  
A long blood red cloak billowed around him. His green skin was the color of grass. Long red hair reached the middle of his back.  
  
Reaching the front of the soldiers the large man flew up. "STAND UP!" he commanded in a commanding yet gravely voice. All stood. "Spread out, destroy everything!" The troops began to fly off. Vegeta and Gohan looked at each other with wide eyes. Looking back down to the area where the troops were not one was left. The man in the cloak was gone.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta were off. Gohan to his home and Vegeta to Satan City.  
  
~  
  
"MOM! GOTEN? COME HERE! NOW!!"  
  
Running down the stairs Chi-chi looked bewildered "Gohan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Where's Goten?"  
  
"Out playing…"  
  
"Oh shit…" Gohan ran thru the door in a flash. "NIMBUS!!!" Running inside again he grabbed Chi-chi and stuck her on Nimbus. "Nimbus, Kame house, now!" He looked to the sky and watched his mother disappear into the horizon.  
  
Dropping his gaze and concentrating near him he tried to locate his brother. THERE! And there were several kis near him! He broke the sound barrier on his way there.  
  
~  
  
Man who are these guys? Goten thought as he was passed around from guy to guy. They were weak but there were a lot. Getting a little angry after a somewhat painful blow to his face Goten spun in mid air and kicked one in the head causing it to cave in. Instant death. Another came behind Goten and smashed him in the spine. Screaming in pain he fired a blast at the ground shooting him into the air. They started to follow him and Goten started his own attack. Pulling his hands to his side he called out his family's attack. A swirling blue mass developed as he began. "Ka…. me… ka…me…" The look of surprise as to the power of this kid as scouters madly tried to keep up with Goten's power was almost comical. As one every scouter exploded. "HAAAAA!!" Goten shouted releasing his blast. They began to scatter but most of them didn't get away.  
  
~  
  
A large sonic clap and a cloud of dust alerted Gohan to action ahead of him. Gold aura flashed around him. He surged ahead hoping his brother was okay.  
  
~  
  
Breathing hard he floated up there just looking at the cloud. Oh no. That was most of my energy! The remaining soldiers continued their onslaught enraged at their comrade's deaths. Goten moved slowly trying to keep a bead on all of them at once. As if synchronized they all attacked. Goten didn't move from the spot he was in because all the blows kept him there.  
  
In a flash of gold and blue every last soldier was gone.  
  
Slowly Goten began to fall. Another golden flash and Gohan caught him. "Goten!! Goten!! You all right?!?!"  
  
"Yeah. I got beat up. But I got most of em! I used that attack u taught me called Kamekameha!"  
  
"Kamehameha Goten."  
  
"That's what I said! But anyway there were to many of them." Being as energetic as Goten he began to move his arms while talking. "Ouch!"  
  
Pulling a senzu out of his belt Gohan fed it to his brother. Goten made a funny face as he chewed but didn't argue. His eyes flung open wide as his injuries and fatigue left him. "That was great!!"  
  
"Goten hurry. Get to Master Roshi's place and stay there. There are more of these dudes around."  
  
"But I wanna go!" Goten shouted flailing his arms.  
  
"No there are to many of them."  
  
"But what if I be like you?!" Gohan obviously didn't understand by the face of confusion he wore. "Gold hair, yellow fire stuff and be really strong!"  
  
"But Goten that takes a long time to do!"  
  
"Nuh uh!" Flying out of his brothers arms Goten righted himself and set his feet apart. Calling upon his power a white aura swirled around him. Then suddenly he was golden. Gohan's jaw dropped. "So can I go?"  
  
"Umm uh… sure. But be careful. We have to help Vegeta in Satan City. C'mon. time to go save the world. Again."  
  
The two brothers turned to where they could feel Vegeta and flew off into the distance becoming two yellow dots before disappearing into the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay! Another chapter. Was that AU enuff for everyone. Geez. Here I am tryin to give u a story and u just throw it all to hell… jk. I appreciate all of u who have reviewed. Thnx. Well anyway. Review review review. Plz? Even if its only a little one? Really little? Ill write another chapter. Deal? Deal. cool. 


	7. Saving lives.

Fighting in an urban area was difficult. Can't just blow the everything to hell. Got to keep from killing millions of people. It royally sucks.  
  
Uniformed soldiers flew about Vegeta as he battled them. They seemed to spread out into almost battalions and destroy sections of the city. Every time he killed one battalion he had to search out and destroy the next one.  
  
~  
  
Coming within sight of the edges of Satan City all that really looked out of place was a couple of dust clouds here and there. Goten flew slightly down and to the right of his older brother in silence. This was his first real battle. He would take lives. He would save lives. But the control in his hands was something Goten couldn't quite contemplate. Good thing he had an older brother to model after.  
  
Goten knew he could destroy the planet. He may be five but he wasn't stupid. The thing is he had no desire to. But what if he did…  
  
Realizing they were seconds from entering the city Goten snapped out of his inner wonderings and sought out Vegeta. In the end Goten didn't need to feel him out. A large building collapsed. The screams made Goten falter. People were dieing. Then rage took over. "AGHHHHH!!" Goten screamed in his high voice and flew to the collapsing building.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta saw the building collapse and also flew forward. "AGHHHHH!!" Whipping his head at the high scream all he saw was a small yellow streak and the building stopped falling.  
  
The Saiya-jin Prince jetted forward to see what in hell was going on.  
  
~  
  
Gohan heard and saw Goten's rage. He could almost feel the anguish from his brother. It looked as if Goten disappeared he was so fast. Then Gohan saw the building stop. Golden aura leapt up around him and he followed his brother.  
  
~  
  
Slowly. Slowly. Crash. And the building was once again on the ground. Flying from under it Goten screamed," Everyone! Out of the building! Get out of the city!!"  
  
A swarm of people started out of the building.  
  
Goten felt the powers behind him and spun. Five of them. All evil. "They don't get to live!" The front man shouted. Shortly spiked orange hair and a yellow battle uniform clashed against each other. His skin was white and he looked almost… pretty.  
  
Until his face contorted into a look of pure evil and he threw a ball of power at the escaping civilians. Goten flew in front of the blast and kicked it back at its owner. The white skinned guy just flicked his wrist and sent his own blast behind him and out of the city. "Strong for just a kid I see. But not strong enough." With that he raised his hands, pointed to two of the soldiers behind him and then pointed to the boy. The two that flew from the group towards Goten were large and very sadistic looking. They were also identical. Both purple, ugly-  
  
As each reached Goten he flipped forwards and brought both heels to bear on their spines. Each spun to the ground and hit the asphalt causing twin crators.  
  
-And stupid.  
  
It was then that Vegeta and Gohan reached Goten. Goten stood there glaring at the leader. His eyes daggers of hatred aimed at the smirking soldier.  
  
Following Goten's glare Vegeta spotted what had Goten so pissed. "Ahhhh." Vegeta said and all eyes turned to him. "a "pretty boy". Just a woman who tries to be masculine." The white skinned soldier took the look any Saiya- jin would take when called a monkey. Regaining composure he slowly approached the three warriors. Behind him the two Goten had introduced to pavement rose from the ground with cracked armor and angered expressions on their faces.  
  
On the ground a small figure lurked around. His power was suppressed. He didn't want to get caught.  
  
The shemale grinned and introduced himself. "General Zamkov." He announced raising a hand. "And I am here to kill all the monkeys on this planet."  
  
Goten broke out crying. "No not all the moneys!! They are so cute and…"  
  
"No bro. Not monkeys. Saiya-jins."  
  
"You mean like you and me?"  
  
"Well we are half but dad was full and so is Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta had kept quiet. He was seathing in anger at getting called a monkey! The greatest race ever. Super Saiya-jins had emerged. And no just one. Many. How dare this joke of a male say anything about the Saiya- jins. Vegeta decided then it would be a blast to kill pretty boy. "I get girly." Vegeta's growl was venomous.  
  
"I get twin uglies." declared Goten.  
  
"Ha ha leftovers." Gohan just smiled knowing it was gonna be fast.  
  
From below a cry rang out. "Goten!! Would you share?" From where the voice came from a boy flew up. Trunks.  
  
Vegeta's gaze turned to his son. "Trunks you get out of here right now!"  
  
"But Goten gets to stay!!"  
  
"He shouldn't be here either."  
  
"But what if I go super?!" Trunks' hair flew up and turned gold. His grin was almost evil.  
  
An astonished Vegeta was awe struck. When had his son become a Super Saiya- jin? Quickly amending the look on his face he smirked. His son was a Super Saiya-jin. Amazing…  
  
Looking to his chosen opponent he set himself for an attack. Each golden warrior flew to their adversaries. Flashes of lightning and sonic booms were heard but no really discernable aspects could be seen. A flash of purple and orange. A flash of blue and white.  
  
An abandoned building began to topple. A physical testament to the powers being wielded…  
  
~  
  
Roshi only noticed another person when a voice rang out," Dirty old man can't even tell when someone is mere feet away from him!" Roshi leapt backwards right into Chi-Chi.  
  
"Ahhh!!" Falling to the ground and scrambling up he made himself look dignified by straightening his clothes and glasses. "Hey there Chi-Chi. Why are you here?"  
  
A look of puzzlement crossed her face. "Honestly I don't know…"  
  
Determination appeared on Roshi's face and he looked to his left. "Gohan and Goten are fighting. Vegeta and Trunks also."  
  
"No not my Goten!! He's so small…"  
  
"He's a strong kid. And he has some of the strongest people ever with him. He'll be fine."  
  
In a daze Chi-Chi walked upstairs not looking back looking like her world was shattered.  
  
  
  
Well that's all u guys get. Deal with it. Lol jk. No ive had some writers block lately. Cant think for the world. School is hard and trying to keep everything else together is hard also. I blew off my hw to finish this. So anyways enjoy. By the way I really enjoy reviews. When I get them I know its time to write another chapter. 20 sounds like a really nice round number no?  
  
Later 


	8. Fighting Renews

Hey hey. Ive been too long out of this world… fanfiction.net here I come again! Oh my god… nm that last comment.. well anyways… ANOTHER CHAPTER!! Hey no hitting…  
  
~  
  
Vegeta twisted to the side and lased out with a thunderous right foot catching the General in the ribs. Skidding and skipping along the General got up and glares at Vegeta.  
  
"How dare you strike me! I am your superior in every way!" Zamkov almost curled up into a fetal position and roared. Hands came to his head as his mouth elongated and his muscles bulged. Panting he looked at the Prince and grinned menacingly. "It's over!" the Zarbon look alike shouted and flew forward cocking back a right fist to wail Vegeta in the face. Vegeta didn't move. As the fist flew on Vegeta waited 'til it was inches away and screamed. Zamkov flew back. Vegeta stood there grinning.  
  
Lightning was flashing all over his body. His hair stood in many many spikes. An evil grin adorned his face. "Don't you just hate it when you think you are superior and find out you aren't?" He slowly stalked forward a relaxed gait to his walk. "To know that your power is nothing? You are expendable!! Of no matter…" Zamkov began to get up but Vegeta belted him across the face with his fist. "Bad bitch. Stay down." He placed a foot on his chest and looked him in the eye. "Feel like dieing? Wait… why am I asking?" He stuck out a hand and splayed all fingers. "See ya." His blast came out but the blast that came out of no where diverted it  
  
"Vegeta…" Before the sentence could be finished Vegeta looked at where the blast had come from and snarled. Gohan threw up a hand. "Stop, Vegeta we need him. You can kill him later." Gohan walked over and hit the General in the head with his fist knocking him unconscious. Gohan slung him on his shoulder. "To Capsule Corps."  
  
Vegeta levitated into the air. "Trunks! Spawn! We're leave! Stop playing!" and with that he was off. Trunks and Goten looked to each other and frowned and let their opponents finally drop into unconscious and flew off after Vegeta.  
  
~  
  
Chi-Chi sat on the couch arms crossed across her chest starring at the wall. She jumped over to one side of the couch and stared at the phone. It rang again. Breathing out a sigh she answered it. "Kami House."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Goten honey! Are you ok? Did you get hurt? Oh honey…" She wound her self up almost hugging the phone. "Can I talk to Gohan?" Goten handed his brother the phone.  
  
"Hey mom sorry about just sending you away like that." He paused wondering if he should continue. "I'm coming to get you and Roshi and Krurin. Get ready be there in a sec. Love you mom." With that he hung up the phone and began walking out of Capsule Corp.  
  
An orange blur attached itself to Gohan's waist. "Brother I don't want you to go. There are a lot of mean people out there."  
  
Looking down Gohan patted Goten's head lovingly. He picked him up hugging him close. "Goten I love you and I promise I'll come back." He looked into his brother's eye and gave him another hug and set him down. "Back in a flash." And with that he was gone.  
  
~  
  
"Being headed towards sector IG-88. Large power. Possibly the strongest on the planet." A mechanical voice stated. A billowing red cloak and the green figure left the room. With a thunderous growl and hurricane winds the mysterious figure was in the air.  
  
~  
  
Gohan kept glancing left as if there was something he could see in his peripheral vision but not when he looked towards it. Soon he just stopped altogether and looked that way, gaze unwavering. A light spot could be made out in the horizon in the direction Gohan faced. As it came closer one could make out a bright spot that grew in size coming at him with incredible speed. The water split beneath with the flight of this person. That's what it was. A person. A strong person. Gohan shivered lightly. This person's power was almost unholy…  
  
Gohan grinned. He'll just have to make his even more unholy. The figure stopped about 20 feet from the teenage Saiya-jin. Gohan smirked and went Super Saiya-jin. The golden aura flashed around him signaling the might of a god. His green opponent smirked and thrust out his hands. Light began to form around them and the strange figure moaned loudly bringing forth enormous energy. Gohan threw his hands in front of him ready to catch the blast. The evil person called forth more power his hands glowing green brightly. Slowly he pulled his hands to his side and the green glow lit up all over his body. Under him one could see the ocean floor and the many fish at the bottom who were unable to weather such a power near them and died instantly. Looking to Gohan he smirked and flew forward fist cocked back…  
  
~  
  
Chi-chi ran outside and looked to where she heard the thunderous bangs and screams of rage and effort. Opening the door she was thrown across the little island from a particularly violent shock wave. Slowly rising to her knees she looked out and saw the waves crashing into the house. A wave hit her and threw her out to sea.  
  
~  
  
well this is what I have so far. Im battling writers block and fatigue but ill be plenty fine once I get some rest. Well love ya all. bye  
  
Oh and check out SSJ Panny's how did I fall in love with you. Its great. Ok thast my shameless plug. Lol. Im such a copier… 


	9. Startling Revelations

Well.. Im on a plane right now, on my way to Arizona to see my grandparents. I am hella bored. So I write. Well anyways I have had school and crap and haven't really been writing lately. Finals are over. I only have a best friend to worry about now a days so im much less stressed. The story should just kinda flow onto the comp now. Well without further ado, Gohan's story.  
  
~  
  
Narrowly dodging a ferocious uppercut by his evil opponent, the young Saiya- jin knew he was in for a long terrible fight. Gradually he had managed to take the fight further and further from Kami House. He couldn't do anything terribly destructive until he was much further away. Ducking under a roundhouse he flung a leg up catching the green caped man in the stomach. Grabbing him around the waist he flew up letting him go suddenly and putting on a burst of speed. He stopped above, cupping hands together, fingers entwined, and brought them down upon the alien's head. His direction changed by the forceful blow, he hit water with an enormous splash.  
  
Gohan hovered over the surface, gazing down following the invader with eyes as he sensed the ki given off by his power. Feeling an imminent escape he threw a small blast in front of him. He averted his direction, going back the other way. Erupting from the waters the green man glared at Gohan. "I see you are more powerful than any og the humans on this pathetic planet." Gohan just smirked.  
  
"Maybe it's because I'm not human. I'm a Saiya-jin." Letting his ki bubble out in a fiery display of power. "I am Gohan. The most powerful person on this planet. Who the hell are you?"  
  
"'tis I, Lucifer the death of you and this puny planet."  
  
"I think not. For not only am I as strong as I am, but there are others, as strong as me, you can't win. Sorry to tell ya," Gohan said with an egotistical grin," but you are as good as dead."  
  
It started as a low chuckle, then it grew to a baritone roar of amusement. He almost doubled over laughing. "You think I have been even using any of my full power? You have dominated the fight so far, but only because I have let you. Shall we, say, turn it up a notch?" A green aura flew around Lucifer crackling and popping. He did some mid air stretches then pointed behind him with a thumb. "Back there, some land, lets go." He turned around, blasting in the direction he had indicated. Gohan raised a golden eyebrow, looking quizzically towards him. With a casual shrug he flew after him.  
  
~  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP!!" Chi-Chi thrashed around violently attempting to stay afloat. Suddenly she felt something hard under her, coming up slowly. She steadied her feet under her, lifting out of the water.  
  
"Ugh. hey Chi-Chi. Need a ride?"  
  
"Oh turtle thank you so much!" Crouching down she gave his neck a hug from behind as he carried her to shore, and the Kami House.  
  
~  
  
Gohan noticed the increased speed of Lucifer. Damnit, Gohan thought, this may be a lot harder than I thought.  
  
He flew on eyes focused forward. Slowly a green patch came into view. A lot of forest with a little grass, a few rivers, fairly flat other than a couple small cliffs and hills. They landed in a small meadow, about half a football field across. "Well, since you got to power up a little, may I? I mean it's ONLY fair." Gohan just smirked. The caped man just nodded with an arrogant grin on his face.  
  
Looking down and half curling his arms he brought forth his immense power. It started as a gutteral growl then escalated into full out screaming, beams of yellow power flew off of him, destroying trees and half the meadow. A bright white flash and he reappeared, hair longer than before, orange and blue gee ruffling within his power. The invader stood with a cocked eyebrow and a look of interest on his face.  
  
"I believe you call this "Super Saiya-jin Two" no?" he chuckled. " This is an expected turn of events, and I have prepared for this."  
  
Gohan just glared in his transformation induced rage. "Yippity fuckin doo da day. Why the hell are you here?"  
  
"Humans are weak, they don't deserve to live, and I want their planet, simple as that." Gohan suddenly felt sick to his stomach.  
  
Like a fucking extermination squad. Cleansing races, choosing who lives and who doesn't, bull shit.  
  
"That's nice, on this planet there was a man who desired to "cleanse" species and races, he killed off who he thought was undeserving of life's privileges. His name was Adolf Hitler. He was globally despised, and feared. The good thing about all this is, he's dead. Very, very dead." Gohan set his face in a scowl as best his nice, sweet face could.  
  
~  
  
Hushed whispers went throughout Capsule Corp. as two small half Saiya- Jins tip toed out of the premises. "Goten we have to run 'til we get out of town alright?"  
  
"Ah Trunks, why can't we fly?"  
  
"Duh, someone would know we are leaving."  
  
"Oh I hadn't thought of that." Goten sheepishly said while scratching his head.  
  
"You are doing that thing Dad says makes u look like a loser again." Goten quickly snapped his hand down. Crouching down then springing off, the purple haired warrior was off with the other close behind.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta walked out of the gravity room whipping sweat off his neck with a white towel when he saw some trees move a little when there wasn't any wind. He looked confusedly in that direction until he saw an orange blur following a green one. Raising one eyebrow he kept his gaze in that direction.  
  
Suddenly both brows shot up as he sensed the two warring powers battling for domination. Throwing the towel behind him he took off in a burst of speed and ki knocking over trees and flinging bushes.  
  
~  
  
Goten and Trunks skidded on their heels and dove for the bushes to the side of the road as not to be seen. Vegeta landed where they were seconds ago with a light tip-tap of his boots. "Brats, we need to go help Gohan. Let's go." With that he took off in the direction of Kami House. Goten and Trunks looked at each other wide eyed and took off simultaneously in the same direction.  
  
~  
  
The two warring entities never noticed the small dot flying across the water nor the fact of where it was headed. 


	10. Amazement and Dishonor

He was not happy. Goten was making faces at Trunks who flew behind the cold Prince. "Damnit stop that." Goten just looked back and kept making faces while him and Trunks stifled their laughter.  
  
~  
  
A thunderous roundhouse was blocked by a green fore arm which shoved the appendage aside in an effort to strike the teenager. Spinning out of the way and springing out a heel kick he struck the invader's temple. His cloak fluttered as the blow knocked him to the side. Bringing his face up a large gash along the side of his eye slowly leaked blood.  
  
"How dare you, how dare you MARK ME!!" Pulling his arms into his sides and bringing his knees up slightly he began to gather energy around him. A faint purple line formed around his body and began to grow until a sphere the size of a semi had been created. Screaming and flinging out his limbs the power flung out around him in the form of several balls. The ones in Gohan's direction were few and he had to only dodge one. But then all the other ones began to come at him again, dodging them all he grinned.  
  
A sudden explosion and both fighters were surrounded by dust. Slowly it cleared to reveal the invader then Gohan. Gohan stood there a little roughed up but pretty much in perfect shape. "Thought you were pretty smart I see, but you were wrong. Even if I am a fighter, I'm still not an idiot. I knew the left over balls were behind me, and I knew you could control them, and, to add insult to injury, it really sucks when all I have to do is flare my ki and you can't hurt me eh?"  
  
~  
  
Vegeta slowly waded towards the area of battle. He never did like the sneaky way but he thought Gohan deserved to get his ass kicked. Waiting around 'til he absolutely had to intervene made his winning that much more delectable. Wading forward some more he realized the two combatants were talking. To his back the small ripples of water signaled movement. Looking over his shoulder and growling out, "Stop it you two." caused the ripples to cease. The two young boys looked at him questioningly, Goten in a head lock and Trunks with a foot pushing his head away.  
  
~  
  
Lucifer just looked at him quizzically. Suddenly without any pretense he flew forward and smashed Gohan across the stomach with an utterly terrible knee then pivoted slightly and brought the side of his heel into Gohan's face. Grabbing an arm and swinging Gohan half way around and bringing the other hand to bare against his unprotected back. Gohan limped out for a second then threw a blast backwards with both hands behind his neck and spun ready to deliver a kick to Lucifer's head. Surprise struck him as his foot was caught with one hand and his face smashed with his own blast by the other. Falling back eyes closed he didn't see but he sure felt the blow to his stomach flinging him under water and seemingly into a watery grave.  
  
~  
  
Wide eyed and tearing Goten looked at the epicenter of the ripples in the ocean. He began shaking violently then would have catapulted out of the water to avenge his brother if it wasn't for the iron hand around his arm and the shaking head of Vegeta.  
  
~  
  
Somewhere in the afterworld a spiky haired, orange wearing father cheered silently for the arrival of the Prince.  
  
~  
  
Slowly a black head began rising out of the water slowly. Forlorn eyes looked down in defeat. He knew he was losing and chances are wouldn't ever win but if he ever learned anything from his father it was never ever give up. Damn was he ever tempted to throw in the white towel, but damned if he would, he was Goku's son and that meant more than anyone could ever imagine. Shaking his head and returning his hair to the short spikiness akin to a Son male, he hunched down into the tightest and most seamless defensive posture he knew, one he had learned from his father. The green arrogant man across the battle field looked at him gloatingly, the peaceful back round of the island clashing horribly with his malevolent facial composure.  
  
"Not enough power to keep your Super Saiya-jin state? So weak, you most of all don't deserve the life you have and the limited amount of power you own, you most of all deserve death to cleanse this galaxy of your filth. Time to die." Flying forward he launched himself at the young man.  
  
~  
  
Deep down he knew what he had to do. Pure power was not going to get him anywhere, only skill, cunning and a lot of luck was going to win this battle, and all he lacked was the luck as of lately. Turning tightly using his motion to keep him going and relying on momentum to power his blows a fist flew by his nose the forearm connected to it skimming his nose and a foot to his gut brushed his gi. His foot was sent at the other fighter's head to be blocked by an arm, which lashed out right above his arm towards his neck. Raising a shoulder and allowing the blow to glance of his shoulder causing it to go numb he turned his back and flung both feet out behind him. Feeling his opponent spin above him to bring entangled hands to bare on his back he curled in tight spun up and suddenly, he burst into Super Saiya-jin Two and flung out his fist. A loud boom and a flash of blinding white eminated from the contact point, as quick as it happened he could see again and all he saw was a palm in his face.  
  
"Game over."  
  
~ 


End file.
